Saving Hermione
by PinkMusicalCherry
Summary: Hermione thought she had it great. A sweet caring boyfriend. Ronald was her everything. She loved him. But people change. Ron had becom abusive & violent.Hermione was afraid 2 go back for 7th year. Her sweet angel was now her worst fear.Who coud save her?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

Hermione thought she had it great. A sweet caring boyfriend. Ronald was her everything. She loved him. But people chanj. Ron had becom abusive & violent.Hermione was afraid 2 go back for 7th year. Her sweet angel was now her worst fear.

Who coud save her?

**A/N- Hello everybody! I hope you guys like my story, it's rated T for abuse and stuff. Please, Please review if you get the chance. I don't normally write violence stories so this is a first for me. It sort of came to me this morning. Thanks for reading! xoxoxoxox**

**STORY:**

Hermione was happy. True she was out a little late but Lavender sure knew how to keep people talking. As she headed home to the flat she shared with her boyfriend Ronald Weasley for this summer before their seventh year, Hermione pulled out a bottle of firewhisky she had gotten for Ron. She hoped he would be happy to see her and not upset that she had stayed out longer than he had wanted her to……

Hermione knew her boyfriend loved her; he just had a hard time showing his feelings. She unconsciously rubbed the bruise on her shoulder that was concealed under a long blouse.

Hermione reached the winding path to the flat and made her way to the door. She could see a light was still on. She opened the door and cautiously walked in.

"Finally decided to show up did you?" A harsh voice asked from a nearby chair,

"Ron? It was Lavender. She-she was talking about her new dress…"

"Oh. So a _New dress _is more important than me is it?"

"N-no," Hermione stammered, "I got you th-this," Hermione held up the bottle of firewhisky.

Ron was now advancing on her. Hermione dropped the bottle and moved back against the wall.

"Look at this mess!" Ron shouted pointing at the spilled firewhisky, "You're pathetic! You piece of garbage! You told me you were going to be home nearly half an hour ago! But you enjoy keeping me waiting don't you?" Ron grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and pushed her onto the table.

Hermione whimpered as Ron struck her back and tears rolled down her cheeks unnoticed. Why was he hurting her? She wished with all her might for it to be over, for it to end. Suddenly a rather hard hit to the back of Hermione's head brought forth unconsciousness.

-----------------------

Hermione awoke to the happy birds singing. They were mocking her sad mood. Suddenly a shadow appeared over her. It was Ron. Hermione sat up and found that Ron must have put her to bed.

"We've been invited to a beginning of term banquet," He grunted,

"When?" asked Hermione quietly,

"Tonight," He replied, "You'd better sharpen up and look respectable. I'm not having everyone thinking my girlfriend's trash," He said that a little louder before walking out of the flat and slamming the door.

Hermione really wasn't looking forward to vending out into the public right after last night. Thinking about it brought unshed tears to her eyes. Hermione walked into the small kitchen and found the invitation on a counter top.

_To Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger_

_You have been invited to a start of term banquet at six o'clock tonight._

_This will be a chance for you to celebrate your final year at Hogwarts and get words of encouragement from each new seventh year._

_Dress is formal and attendance is compulsory._

_Looking forward to seeing you there,_

…_Hogwarts Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall…_

So, it was compulsory. Hermione sighed. She would never defy anything McGonagall ordered. Hermione went back to the bedroom and looked into the mirror. Her shoulders had new bruises on them. Some were really big and you could see hand outlines. They were already turning purple.

"Well, I guess it's another sleeve dress," Hermione sighed and looked down at her wrists. More bruises. Wondering briefly why she was such a bad girlfriend to Ron, she sifted through a number of dresses she owned.

The first was a forest green strap dress. That would not do. Her stupid bruises on her arms _and _her back would not permit her to wear this dress. The next one she picked out was a pale blue, floaty dress but it had the largest open back of all of them. Hermione tried so hard to find a long-sleeved, closed back dress but she just didn't own one.

Suddenly she saw a box labeled gloves. She opened it and found a pair of ruby coloured, elbow high gloves. They would cover her wrist and most of her arm bruises so she just needed a dress to cover her shoulders and back. Hermione pulled out a scarlet dress with short sleeves and a full back. It covered her shoulder bruises _and _her back, despite being significantly low cut at the front. Oh well, it's not like my cleavage was bruised, she thought. She picked out a pair of red stilettos and a silver chain necklace that Ron had brought her last Christmas……last Christmas, when everything was okay….

"Perfect," Hermione sighed in relief at finding a dress and went to wash her hair and get ready before Ron returned from wherever he was. She would be seeing Harry and Ginny tonight. And the rest of the seventh year population of Hogwarts, she remembered. She was determined to have a good time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys, just wanted to say that, um, for the sake of the story, Ginny is in the same year as Hermione, Harry, Ron and everyone okay? xxo Remember to review!**

Hermione finished getting ready with a spray of perfume. Her gloves were just a little loose but they would be okay for tonight.

She headed out of the bedroom just as Ron came through the front door.

"We're leaving," He said gruffly. With that he grabbed her elbow and pulled her into a spin of apparition.

Hermione and Ron were greeted by a rather large white building and music could clearly be heard inside.

"Hermione!" squealed a voice Hermione recognised to be Ginny's. Ginny pulled Harry over to them spinning around so as Hermione could take in her appearance. Ginny had on a strapped pale yellow dress bringing out the gold in her brown eyes.

Ron was now holding Hermione's hand in what would appear to be a lover's hold. Yet Hermione knew better.

"You look gorgeous Gin and Harry, you look very smart," Harry grinned at the tux he was wearing before grabbing Ginny into a lingering kiss.

The two really made the cutest couple and Hermione was hit with a wave of jealousy at what they shared.

"We'll head in then shall we?" Said Ron carefully, before lightly pulling Hermione inside.

------------------------------

The four were seated comfortably and ate in happy, friendly conversation. Hermione had to keep pulling up her gloves earning her curious looks from Ginny. A few of their classmates came over to say 'hi' including a slightly nervous Neville Longbottom, the Patil twins with Lavender, Dean Thomas and a smiling Seamus with a Hufflepuff girlfriend called Susan Bones.

There were others there that one would try to avoid like Draco Malfoy and his cronies for instance and a Zacharius Smith.

Malfoy did in fact make his way over to a Hermione pouring punch.

"God, if I'd known a filthy Mudblood like would be here, I would have stayed far away," he sneered,

Hermione didn't have the heart to put him in his place tonight. She was too worried about her slipping gloves and aching wrists.

"Mudblood! I'm talking to you!" Draco didn't take to being ignored very well and pulled her free hand towards him so as to finish insulting the object of his torment. What he didn't expect was the gasp of pain and flinching of Hermione.

"Whoa, Granger," Said Malfoy, holding his hands away from the girl now rubbing her wrist. He hadn't grabbed her that hard. Had he?

"What's wrong with your hand?" he asked suspiciously,

"That," Glared Hermione, "Would be none of your business. With that she spun on her heel back to her table.

----------------------

Harry eventually asked Ginny to dance leaving Hermione and Ron in a strained silence. Ron finally got up and pulled Hermione unceremoniously onto the dance floor. Hermione was so nervous that she kept stuffing up her footing. How she wished to be an amazing dancer, just for Ron.

Ron, finally sighing, pulled Hermione out into a hallway up near a bathroom. She knew what was coming; she just didn't expect it somewhere so packed with familiar faces.

"What," said Ron in a dangerously low voice "Was that?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," stuttered Hermione busily pulling up a loose glove,

"You call that dancing?!" Ron shouted over the music, pushing her into the wall,

"I'm s-sorry," Hermione said close to tears.

"Get in there and clean your dirty, effing face!" He yelled pushing her into the bathroom.

---------------------------

Hermione was left alone in the bathroom to take in her new appearance. Mascara running, tear tracks drying, hair disheveled and a deep crease in her glove where she had been grabbed. With a somewhat shaky wave of her wand, her previous appearance had been restored but nothing could take the sadness or loneliness from her chocolate eyes. Taking deep breaths and pushing the unshed tears deeper inside her chest, Hermione made her way out to the main ballroom.

--------------------------------

"Drakie-poo!" cried the voice of Pansy Parkinson, "Drakie, why won't you ask me to dance?" she whined.

In truth, Draco had been thinking about a certain muggle born. He hoped _he_ hadn't been the one making her wince. Stupid Mudblood, why did she have to look so good tonight? True, the gloves were a bit much but she looked amazing. And yet, there was this feeling about her. He could feel reverberating sadness hovering around her at the punch bowl.

"Drakie?" Draco sighed, pansy was going to make his final year at Hogwarts pure hell.

**A/N- hello reader! Review and tell me if it's good so far. xxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I'm so thankful to all who reviewed. You guys are so sweet that I had to update quickly! I hope this chapter is as good as the last two- It's definitely my LONGEST chapter I've EVER done- so I'll leave you to reading! Please Review! Xxo!**

September the first dawned on a sunny day. Hermione was still a little shaky as she woke up that morning. Last night had been another drunken night for Ron and another bruising night for Hermione.

As she inspected her bruised knee, Hermione heard Ron awakening beside her,

"You're not taking the bathroom first you whore! Nothing you do in there could make you even partially attractive anyway!" Ron stormed past Hermione into the bathroom.

Hermione pulled out her trunk and packed everything she would need for her final year at Hogwarts. She then went outside and called Crookshanks inside to his cage.

"We're not coming back here Crooks. I'll never bring you back here," Hermione whispered as she stroked the cat, pulling out her wand to mend the poor cat's broken leg. Ron seemed to hate cats and had kicked Crookshanks badly the night before.

After Hermione finished her seventh year, she planned on getting an apartment on her own, far away from Ron. Ron had no idea of this plan obviously.

Finally, Ron made his way out of the bathroom and Hermione was free to use it.

Ron shoved her on his way out causing Hermione to wince and clutch her shoulder.

Once inside the bathroom, Hermione locked the door for good measure. She then proceeded to brush her teeth and wash her pale face. She sighed. There had once been a time when her cheeks had been naturally rosy, giving her a cheerful look about her. 'I guess Ron took that away,' she thought to herself.

Hermione had picked out long, dark, tight jeans and a white camisole tank under a long-sleeved white buttoned, royal blue top. White ballet flats pulled the outfit together and Hermione began on her bushy hair.

She used a comb to twirl her hair into long, auburn, tamed ringlets and then pulled out some makeup.

Hermione put on some red blush, a coat of mascara and a coating of red lip gloss.

"There," she said to herself. All of her arm and leg bruises were covered. As were her back and shoulder ones and her face looked okay. Ron never really hit her face. She always tried to cover it with her arms.

Walking out of the bathroom she was greeted with Ron holding her trunk and Crookshanks's cat cage.

"Here," Ron grumbled, chucking both objects at Hermione. She instinctively caught her cat and had to let the trunk fall instead. She grabbed hold of the fallen trunk and held onto her cage containing Crookshanks when she heard a 'pop'. It meant that Ron had apparated to King's Cross and Hermione was to follow.

She appeared next to Ron near the barrier and followed him through to Platform nine and three quarters.

"Hey, it's them!" shouted a voice belonging to Ginny Weasley,

"Over here you guys!" Ginny was standing next to Harry who held his trunk, Ginny's trunk, and Hedwig's cage.

"'Mione!" He said happily pulling her into a hug. Hermione had to wince as his arms found one of her many bruises on her back. Ginny also pulled her into the same painful hug and there was light talk of Quidditch and who the two head letters were going to go to. An owl would deliver a letter to the chosen Head Girl and chosen Head Girl of seventh year sometime on the Hogwarts Express.

"I bet Hermione gets Head Girl," Said Ginny,

"Ron better hope he's Head Boy then," said Harry,

"Why's that?" asked Ron,

"Because the two heads get to _share _a common room- with an adjoining bathroom," Grinned Harry,

"Wouldn't want Hermione living with another guy, would you Ron?" asked Ginny cheekily,

Harry and Ginny had no idea of the harm they were causing. Hermione could see Ron's fists clenching and unclenching.

"I probably won't get Head Girl," Said Hermione hurriedly, "I've caused quite a bit of trouble through my years at Hogwarts. Ginny you might…"

------------

Draco Malfoy stood with his parents next to a scarlet steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express. His eyes kept traveling to a certain group of people. He was watching Granger with her good for nothing friends. He didn't _want _to be watching her. It was his stupid eyes. He noticed something blue on her wrist as she twirled a piece of her hair nervously but thought it was a trick of the light.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Narcissa Malfoy had noticed Draco's wandering eyes,

"Oh, nothing Mother," Draco mumbled, "Just wondering if Potter's going to get Head Boy…"

"Hah!" cried Lucius Malfoy, "No one in their right mind would choose Potter over you, son!"

"Yeah. Your right Father…"

------------------

The four friends had found a compartment for themselves around halfway down the train. It was good talk. Hermione hid herself behind Hogwarts: A history which her friends found normal. She wasn't really reading it though. She was thinking; thinking of ways to avoid Ron.

The key was to stay around other people.

Suddenly there was a tapping at the compartment window. Ginny opened it and Hermione prayed the School Barn owl wouldn't come to her.

No such luck. The owl flew to Hermione and gave her an envelope with the Hogwarts crest upon it.

_To Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been appointed Head Girl for this year. I trust that you will treat this position with respect and use it to set a good example for the younger students. Please make your way to the Head compartment to meet the Head Boy. You will get instructions to your shared common room and dorm after the beginning of term feast._

_Sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall._

Hermione stared, dumbstruck at the letter in her hands. Ginny, who had been reading over her shoulder, clapped her hands together and said, "I knew it! I knew you'd get Head Girl!"

Ron looked sourly out of the window.

"You'd better get to the Head Compartment then 'Mione. Tell us who Head Boy is," Harry smiled at her.

Hermione made her way out into the corridor and along the train towards the Head Compartment. As she reached the door, she took in a calming breath.

She opened the door and found herself in a magically expanded compartment occupied by none other than Draco Malfoy. She groaned inwardly.

"Mudblood?" He sneered, "What are _you_ doing hear? Trying to dirty up the whole train now are we?"

"Shut it Malfoy. _I _happen to be the Head Girl. Wait- you're not Head Boy are you?"

"Actually I am Granger. You'd better stay out of my way this year, or else," He warned,

"Or else what?" Asked Hermione,

"Or else you might find yourself severely hurt," He said almost aggressively,

Hermione had to snort at that one. Severely hurt? As if! How about she pulls up her sleeves and hold up the leg of her jeans? She was past severely hurt.

"You think that's funny Granger?" Malfoy stood up, "I never joke. I mean every word,"

"Yeah, whatever Malfoy," Hermione said, unconsciously rubbing her wrist.

Suddenly, Hermione found herself pushed into the wall. She gasped in surprise and pain as Malfoy had her back slammed to the wall. It wasn't really hard, unless you had a million and one bruises covering your poor back!

"You know, I don't like you making light of my words Granger," Malfoy said with slitted eyes,

"Get off me Malfoy," Hermione said calmer than she felt. It wasn't like she wasn't used to walls by now. She just didn't want another year of this.

"I am stronger than you Mudblood,"

"I am _smarter _than you _Ferret," _Hermione glared up at Malfoy,

Hermione reached down to her pocket in need of her wand, but Malfoy grabbed her wrist, so that she couldn't reach it.

"Now who's smarter Granger?"

"Let go of my wrist," She said as pain shot up her arm from a dark bruise on her wrist.

"Why should I?" Asked Malfoy maliciously, pushing her further into the wall, "Will you tell me what's wrong with it? You were going to the other night remember?"

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to focus on something happy. That was what she did when it was Ron pushing into things. Hermione felt tears well up behind her eyes as she tried to block out her throbbing back.

Hermione pulled up her knee and hit Malfoy where it hurts. (If you know where I mean, hehe!).

Malfoy cried out in pain and clutched his groin.

"I'm going to get you for that Granger!" But Hermione heard nothing as she hurried out of the compartment up towards the luggage end.

-------------------

Hermione had been resting amongst the luggage area, vacant of all other people when she heard someone else enter this compartment. She looked up and saw a red haired, red faced Ron Weasley coming towards her.

"What," Said Ron through gritted teeth, "Are you doing here?"

He pulled Hermione up and slapped her across the face,

"Trying to avoid me now?" He slapped Hermione's other cheek and she let a couple tears drop down her cheeks,

"Go away," She whispered,

"I will not GO AWAY! YOU WANT ME TO GO SO YOU CAN START SLEEPING WITH THE BLOODY HEAD BOY DON'T YOU?" He shouted.

Hermione was now trembling. She'd rather be back with Malfoy.

"Why w-would I want t-to sleep with M-Malfoy?" Hermione stuttered,

"MALFOY"S HEAD BOY?!" Ron was so angry now that he started punching the wall. He picked up someone's trunk and through it at Hermione's chest. She put her arms up just in time to soften the blow.

"GO CLEAN YOUR DAMN SELF UP! I HATE YOU GRANGER! I HATE YOU!" with that Ron thumped out of the luggage compartment leaving Hermione crying in the corner and nursing a sore and painful arm.

-------------------

Hermione cried for hours. She cried until she could cry no more. Moving to a nearby bathroom Hermione began fixing her appearance. Her back was now bruised so badly and her arms had hundreds of gashes on them. She fixed her hair and makeup. She pulled her sleeves down and used her wand to heighten the backline of her top so as to cover the fresh bruises. With that she made her way sadly back to Malfoy.

-------------------

'Stupid Granger', thought Malfoy to himself as he nursed his throbbing crutch. 'When she gets back I'm gonna rip her neck out'.

A few hours had passed when the Mudblood finally showed her face again. Malfoy had planned to 'Rip her neck out' but he wasn't _really _that kind of person. He simply glared as she made her way over to the opposite seat, carefully glancing out of the window.

Malfoy hated hurting girls. His mum had always told him was wrong.

"Granger?" Malfoy asked tentatively,

Hermione flinched at Malfoy's voice and he was quite taken aback.

"Hey! I didn't grab you that hard!" he said loudly,

Hermione sighed and turned back towards the window.

"Granger?" This time he said it softly, "I'm sorry,"

Hermione waved her hand to let Malfoy know she had heard him.

With nothing more to say Malfoy leaned back intent on getting some rest before the feast.

**A/N: Hello my fellow fellas and fellarettes! (Yeah, don't ask- I am SLEEP DEPRIVED) hope this story is heading in the right direction! I have a horrible day coming up tomorrow so be thinking of me! Hope you all have good days tomorrow though! Love and stuff- PinkMusicalCherry -xxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't you guys just love these author notes? Oh and I should put a disclaimer in about now in case I keep forgetting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything EXCEPT the plot and storyline……**

Hermione rode to Hogwarts in a thestral pulled carriage with Harry, Ginny and Ron. She acted like nothing was wrong and even managed a smile in Ginny's direction.

The feast must have been delicious but it was tasteless to Hermione who only managed a few bites. She avoided looking in Ron's direction and instead listened in on Neville's conversation with Parvati.

"…Herbology's supposed to be really good this year. We'll be learning about the more complicated plants and antidotes you can create with different pollens!" Neville was glowing with excitement,

"I can't WAIT to see what I'll be doing in Divination this year. Don't you just love Professor Trelawney?" Parvati and Lavender had always enjoyed Divination. A subject Hermione found to be a load of bull.

"Hermione, you've hardly eaten anything! Have some treacle," A concerned Harry was now loading her plate with mountains of sweet treacle. So as not to hurt Harry's feelings, Hermione began eating the treacle; all the while dreading having to stay in a common room with Malfoy.

----

Hermione made her way past happily full students up to the staff table.

"Miss Granger," Said Professor McGonagall, "We are now just waiting for Mr Malfoy."

Malfoy joined them a few minute later and McGonagall took the two out of the great hall up the marble staircase.

"Your common room is on the fourth floor…" Hermione tuned out as Professor McGonagall began tot ell them of the past Head Boys and Girls and how they had all brought pride upon Hogwarts.

Suddenly the three stopped in front of a normal enough looking portrait, picturing an old wizard with a long white beard and thin spectacles reading an old book in front of a fire. The portrait almost gave out a most Dumbledore-ish presence looking very wise yet alert.

"Your password is Mystricadanse," As McGonagall spoke, the portrait opened to reveal a hole in the wall. "You will be expected to keep this room clean and all your things have been brought up to your dormitories. Miss Granger, staircase to the right. Mr Malfoy, staircase to the left. Good night."

With that, she left the two to explore their common room and dormitories. The common room had a roaring fireplace illuminating a comfy crimson chair next to an emerald one. There was a sofa in the middle of the room with many bookcases aligning the walls. It was almost like the Gryffindor common room except for the scattered green colours.

"Stay out of my way and you'll be fine," Said Malfoy firmly,

"How about you just stay out of mine okay Malfoy?" With that, Hermione made her way up the right staircase to find a door leading to her dormitory.

Hermione gasped as she opened the door. A double bed made out in reds and gold was the first thing she saw. An enormous window looked out over the grounds and she could see Hagrid outside his hut planting more pumpkins in the pumpkin patch.

Hermione moved her way into the adjoining bathroom. This was pretty basic, consisting of a shining shower a white basin and the floor consisted of a green and red bath rug. The walls were a light peach colour and there were orange-red lanterns on the walls. Suddenly a door on the opposite side of the bathroom opened to reveal Draco Malfoy.

"Mudblood, I need to take a shower. You can watch if you like…" Before Draco could finish that sentence Hermione was already slamming her door shut.

-----------------------

Draco laughed as he got out of the shower. He knew Granger would leave. He had complete control of these living quarters. Maybe this arrangement wouldn't be so bad after all. He would have more opportunities to torment her. So long as she didn't bring Potty and her good-for-nothing boyfriend Weasel over.

----------------------

The next day, Hermione was up at the crack of dawn getting her books into her book bag ready for the day's lessons. Hermione sighed, it was Potions first. Braiding her long brown hair and adding a dash of perfume brought Hermione to be ready to head down into the common room.

She found herself walking to the portrait at the same time as Malfoy and she sighed yet again.

"What's the matter Granger? Not looking forward to double potions with me?"

Hermione ignored him all the way to the Great Hall, but before she could open the doors, she found herself pulled into an alcove.

Malfoy pushed her into the wall again but this time it felt rather lighter. Maybe it was just her robes softening it.

"I don't like being ignored by anyone- especially Mudbloods. Look at me Granger!" 'Malfoy hated being ignored' thought Hermione, 'just last night he told me to stay out of his way. I'll show him'.

With those thoughts, Hermione pulled out her wand and had Malfoy dangling by his feet in midair.

"Stop pushing me into walls Malfoy. There are a lot worse spells I'll use next time…" With that Hermione made her way into breakfast.

----------------------

After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way down to potions.

"You'll be my partner Hermione," Said Ron in a low voice. Hermione knew she'd be doing all the work.

"Actually Weasley," Came the voice of Draco Malfoy looking very annoyed at something, "I think the two heads should work together, you know, to set a good example on how to _act _around each other. Right Professor Snape?" professor Snape had just walked past to head to the classroom,

"Yes, Mr Malfoy." He said silkily not actually knowing what Draco had asked.

"There you have it- you'd never disobey a teacher's order would you Granger?" Malfoy pulled Ron's hard grip off of Hermione's elbow and pulled Hermione into the classroom with him. Hermione caught a glimpse of Ron's fuming face and felt her heart drop at what would come later. She'd have to stay around Ginny for the rest of the night so as Ron wouldn't try anything.

When the class had been told what potion they were to make- the rejuvenating elixir- the pairs were set to start work.

"I didn't like that little trick you pulled earlier Mudblood. I'm going to get you for that. I'll get when there's no weasel or pothead to protect you. Are you going to get the ingredients or what?" Draco was planning in his head how he could get Hermione back and nearly every other pair had all the ingredients.

Hermione turned to go to the back of the classroom where the ingredients were. But she stopped when she saw that there was only one person back there. Ron was standing by the ingredients, collecting them deliberately slowly so as to catch Hermione when she came back there. Ron was working with Neville.

"Malfoy," Said Hermione turning back to him in a flash, "You're the one who _forced_ me to work with you so I think that_ you_ should get the ingredients. Oh and don't plan on getting me back any time soon."

Malfoy glared at Hermione before walking to the back of the classroom where a thoroughly annoyed Ron was heading back to Neville.

Potions passed in practically silence after that. Their potion had been the best of course. Ron had been sent to the hospital wing. Neville had accidentally added the wrong ingredient causing their potion to blow up in Ron's face. Hermione hid her relieved grin. No need to avoid Ron tonight!

**A/N: Hey-Hey! How are you all? I hope this chapter was up to scratch! Next one will be up soon. School is starting soon. ******** Oh well, we all gotta do it some time! At least it's the last term! Then I'm in year ten next year. Hmmm, not sure if that's a good thing or not……**

**Keep R&R'ing as they keep me writing. Lov U All! Xxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Peoples! Did u miss me? LOL! I have SO much homework! Hope this chapter's up to scratch! Happy Reading!! Nearly Halloween!**

Hermione was in happy moods for the rest of the day. With Ron in the hospital wing there was no need for worry at all! After dinner that night, Hermione bade goodnight to Harry and Ginny before making her way up to the fourth floor. She was planning on starting her History of Magic essay for Professor Binns.

'Mystricadanse,' Hermione said the password as she reached the entrance to the Head Tower.

The portrait swung out to reveal a roaring fire emitting an orange glow onto the hearth rug and the two armchairs. Hermione moved towards the crimson chair but before she could pull out her essay, two strong hands had grabbed her shoulders and she found herself pushed into another wall.

Hermione felt her wand being pulled out of her pocket before she looked up into dark grey eyes, burning with contempt.

'Nowhere to run now, Granger! And no spells to protect you. How do you feel about that?'

In truth Hermione's insides were churning in fear. How could she have been so _stupid_! Hermione sighed putting on a brave face.

'You don't scare me, Ferret! Let go of my arms!'

Malfoy's eyes seemed to flash in annoyance and he pushed her harder into the wall. Hermione had temporarily forgotten about her bruised back and let out a whimper of pain.

'Let GO!' Hermione cried as painful tears sprung behind her eyes,

'See Granger? You ARE afraid of me! Am I hurting your poor back? Why don't you like walls? You're pathetic!' Malfoy pushed her still harder to the wall.

Hermione had to bow her head so as to hide the tears, which had somehow made their way to her cheeks, from Malfoy.

'Look at me, you stupid Mudblood!' Malfoy was getting really annoyed by this time. He forced her chin up to his face and blinked in mild surprise at her tears.

Hesitation was all Hermione needed. She slammed her shoe into Malfoy's foot and made her escape. She ran to her staircase and ALMOST made it up a few steps before a strong hand had her ankle in a vice like grip. Hermione fell to the floor with a wince as Malfoy towered over her.

His face was no longer calm and collected but twisted into rage at the pain in his foot.

'Mudblood!' He spat as she crawled away from him hiding behind the couch.

Hermione pulled herself up and glared so hard at Malfoy.

'Give me my wand,'

'You little bitch. After that little display of violence from you I don't think I'm giving it back. Unless of course you kiss my stinging foot like the dog you are,' Malfoy glared back just as fiercely,

Hermione's ankle stung where he had grabbed it so she couldn't very well kick him again. Instead she slowly made her way around the couch and SLAPPED him! Right across the cheek,'

'Don't you ever touch me again, She warned before moving swiftly past him up her staircase to her dormitory.

----------

A few hours later and two rolls of parchment later (She had finally finished that dang essay) brought Hermione lying on her bed reading an old fairy tale story by candlelight. Just as Hermione turned another page she heard Malfoy call up the stairs for her.

'Mudblood! Weasel's at the portrait for you! I'm not bloody letting him in!'

Hermione immediately went into a panic. She had thought Ron would be staying in the Hospital Wing overnight at least. She was not ready to face ANOTHER angry male.

So Hermione did the only thing any brave and courageous Gryffindor would do. She closed the book, tucked it under her pillow. Jumped off her bed and blew out the shining candles before jumping back under the covers and closing her eyes faking sleep- not caring that she was still in her robes,

She heard Malfoy call up the stairs yet again.

'I mean it Mudblood! I'm not letting him in!' Hermione could now hear loud thumps that could only mean Ron was trying really hard to bang his way into the Head common room.

'You bloody bastard!' Hermione heard Malfoy yell at Ron through the portrait, 'She's obviously SLEEPING!'

Ron continued to thump on the wall. Better he punch the wall than me, thought Hermione bitterly.

Hermione fell into an uncomfortable sleep filled with dreams of Malfoy and Ron apparently wrestling each other before both turned on her……

------------------------

The next morning Hermione awoke to find herself dresses in crumpled robes. She had a neatening charm in her mind before she realised 'the ferret' had her wand. Hermione pulled out another pair of robes and pulled them into the bathroom along with her black jeans and yellow tee.

She made sure BOTH doors leading into the bathroom were locked before undressing and inspecting the bruises on her back. There was now a red graze leading from her neck down her back from the previous night. Nothing as terrible as Ron could do of course.

Hermione sighed at the prospect of facing Ron this morning. Oh well. At least Harry would be there in classes.

After Hermione pulled on her clothing and tied her hair into a yellow hair scrunchy, she made her way back into her room for her book bag before exiting the haven of her bedroom.

Making her way tentatively down to the common room she spotted Malfoy packing his books for the day from a nearby table. He looked up as she made her way off her staircase.

'That boyfriend of your's has one hell of a temper. Stupid weasel, he could've dented the portrait,' he stared at his book for a moment before speaking louder, 'Well he's the only guy you'll ever have Mudblood so take care of him and his temper,'

'He's not the only one with temper issues, Ferret,' Malfoy looked away at her words. Truth be told, Draco hadn't gotten any sleep the night before as he couldn't shake away the fight he and Hermione had had. He had absolutely no way to apologise to her either and there was NO excuse for hurting a girl.

'Here's your wand,' He said gruffly stuffing her wand in her hand before he made a dash for the portrait.

Hermione stood still for a moment trying to interpret what had just happened. He seemed ashamed of what had happened last night.

'Nah!' said Hermione to herself waving a hand, 'He's can't be upset over last night! He's MALFOY!'

-----------------

Hermione walked slowly towards the Great Hall for breakfast lost in thought about Professor Binns' essay. Suddenly she found herself being pulled into an empty classroom.

Gasping, she turned around to face a red faced Ron.

'Where were you last night?' he asked obviously controlling his anger.

'I went to bed early…'

'Just to AVOID me?' Here comes that anger, thought Hermione,

'N-no. I w-was just tired…'

'You BITCH! You're lying! YOU GOT MALFOY TO LIE FOR YOU DID YOU?! HUH?!' Ron grabbed her elbow and shoved her into a nearby desk.

'I didn't! I swear! I-I hate M-Malfoy-'

Ron struck her across the cheek and twisted her elbow around so that she was forced onto the desk with Ron looming above her.

Tears began to pour through Hermione's eyes as Ron gripped her arm and swung his fist into her shoulder.

'You ENJOY sleeping around behind my back you slut! You ENJOYED working with Ferret-face yesterday, ADMIT IT!'

'I d-didn't!' She cried,

Ron kicked her shin hard and the pain made her leg shake. With a final blow, Ron made his way cautiously out of the classroom leaving a broken Hermione behind…

**A/N- Hello again! I hope this chapter's alright! I feel a little rusty. How is everyone? Keep R&Ring! Xxo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Heyy sweeties. I know it's been ages, but I only have 5 more weeks of school! Updates won't be so quick. Hope this is alright! ****Review plz- cheers!**

Hermione decided to skip breakfast that morning and spent the time cleaning up and gathering what was left of her will.

Whilst Hermione was in the bathroom, Ginny and Harry were down in the Great Hall wondering where Hermione was.

'It's not like Hermione to not turn up in the mornings,' stated Ginny,

'Yeah,' added Harry, 'She's normally down here cleaning up her homework and checking her books. Have you seen her at all Ron?'

Harry and Ginny both turned expectedly towards Ron who had just sat down.

'Er – no. I thought she would be down here…' Ron immediately grabbed a scone and shoved it whole into his mouth so as to avoid conversation.

Harry and Ginny dubbed this typical of Ron around food and went back to casual Quidditch training talk.

The two Gryffindors weren't the only ones wondering where Hermione was. Across the hall at another house table, a pale blond was scanning the Gryffindor table for the fifth time.

Sighing, Draco chewed on his muffin whilst wondering where Hermione was. He didn't know why he had this sudden interest in her. She wasn't that special really. Although he did love her shiny curls…

He thought briefly about how easy she could be hurt and wondered what had harmed her.

He would be seeing her later anyway as they shared living quarters. With that comforting thought, he head off to a first period Charms.

Hermione showed up to her first period a little shaken but she had covered up all her marks. The rest of the day passed uneventful. She avoided lunch by claiming she needed more study time. Ron didn't seem too happy with her missing lunch but she had had enough of him to last a lifetime.

Hermione walked into the common room before lunch to stow her bag away and found Malfoy reading on the sofa.

'Granger,' he said acknowledging her presence,

'Malfoy,' she said in a faraway voice. She was really tired and thought about skipping dinner. Just as that thought came into her head her stomach let a long, low growl.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, 'Hungry? Never saw you at breakfast this morning… or lunch for that matter,'

'I had things to do Malfoy. It's called studying,'

'What do you mean studying?! We've hardly any homework at all!'

Hermione sighed. 'Whatever,'

'Look Granger- Hermione,' Hermione blinked at this, 'Whatever is bothering you or whatever's in your face, tell it to piss off. You can't avoid your problems forever. Stop letting something ruin you whole life.

'Now; we'll go to dinner when you've come back down from your dormitory,' he said indicating her bag, 'You're not missing another meal.'

'You can't walk with me!' Hermione blurted out quickly, thinking of Ron, 'I mean, why would I want to turn up to dinner with you ferret-face?'

'I think Granger; the real question here is why would you NOT want to turn up to diner with me?'

Hermione scoffed. 'Your ego is so big,'

'Thankyou. Now hurry up and put your bag away. I'm hungry…'

Hermione and Draco entered the hall a little late for dinner and Hermione left Draco at the Slytherin table before heading off towards the other side of the hall.

'Where've you been?' muttered Ron angrily from the side of his mouth. Hermione thought about Draco's words over her 'problem'. She decided he was probably right. She couldn't stand Ron anymore.

'That's none of your business Ronald,' she started shoveling potato onto her plate, not daring to look up into her 'boyfriend's' face, 'Oh- and by the way- we're through.' She said this loud enough for the people closest to her to hear. Some people stopped eating to look up in wonder at the 'happy couple' that had now fallen apart.

'Hermione,' mumbled Ginny, 'What's wrong?'

'I'm perfectly fine Ginny. I just think it's time for Ronald and I to have some space.'

Hermione fingered her wand beneath her robes. It was her only protection now. In truth, Hermione had no idea why she was acting on something MALFOY had said. She knew she was probably in a lot of danger at the moment. Hopefully Ginny would walk her back to her dormitory.

'Are you sure you don't want to take that back Hermione?' Said Ron, in a falsely sweet sort of voice. Hermione felt his hand clasp painfully around her hand.

'I need a break from you Ron,' Hermione said this totally honestly and in a way that Ron would know what she actually meant.

'Oh you will NOT be getting anything of the sort, my sweet,' He whispered maliciously into her ear before departing the somewhat quieter Great Hall.

Draco had watched the whole scene unfold before his eyes. He now had a permanent smirk planted on his face. 'Weasel was never good enough for her anyway,' he thought to himself, 'cowardly animal he is.'

He couldn't wait to get back to the Head's dorm and 'congratulate' Hermione.

He saw her get up from the Gryffindor table and head out with the Weasel-girl. He would wait a little while before heading up after Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny walked up to the fourth floor portrait. Ginny was asking so many questions about the breakup that Hermione told her she had a sore head. So Ginny left as Hermione entered the Head common room.

It was a little eerie walking into the room, but the fire was brightening the room considerably. Hermione sighed. On the one hand she was glad she was finally single from Ron but she was also TERRIFIED at the thought of what Ron was thinking at the moment. An orange ball of fur rushed past her suddenly.

'Crookshanks!' cried Hermione. She scooped him up into her arms, 'We did it. We're not with him anymore!' something was wrong. Crookshanks was hissing, and his tail was all ruffled as if someone had grabbed it in an effort to hold him still. Something- or someone- had hurt her baby. But no one had been in the room since dinner. Crookshanks was going really wild now and as Hermione dropped him, he ran out of sight.

Suddenly, Hermione turned and saw a face that made her blood run cold.

'H-how did you get in here?' Hermione asked Ron as he moved forward into the light,

Ron had a very angry look about him. You're not very smart Granger…'

Hermione dug into her robes for her wand but she looked up and saw Ron throw something over his shoulder. There goes her wand…

'Like I said- Not very smart,'

**A/N- Heyy-Heyy guys. How are u all? Hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter. It's pretty late. Please-please review and tell me if you liked this chapter? Was it good? Thanks a bunch. Chocolate and flowers to all those who press REVIEW! LOL. Xxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hay my amazing readers! Sorry if i'm not updating fast enough but i only have TWO MORE WEEKS OF SCHOOL LEFT. Then i'm a year 10... I have so many assignments – I hate assignments. And a big maths test coming up! AAAHHH!! But anyways on with the story...**

Draco Malfoy was feeling very happy about Hermione's breakup. As he sat in the Great Hall finishing his treacle, he had a HUGE smirk planted on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Blaise suspiciously, noting Draco's smirk,

"Who doesn't enjoy watching Weasley get humiliated?" Replied Draco,

Blaise let a smirk of his own twist its way onto his face and he laughed, "True. Big red buffoon..."

---------

Four floors up, in the Head's common room Hermione had found herself trapped... again.

"Get away..." Hermione backed away from Ron as he advanced on her.

"You're nothing but a stupid Mudblood," Ron grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back into the edge of the couch, "How DARE you embarrass me like that!"

Hermione let out whimper as pain shot through her back, It felt like billions of knives stabbing and cutting through her-

"I hate you, Mudblood. I HATE YOU!" Ron twisted her arm around, forcing her face close to his. Hermione watched with pain in her eyes as Ron pulled out his wand and traced cuts into her cheek. The pain was unbearable as Hermione felt her own blood drip down her chin...

Before darkness engulfed her, she looked at the man she had once loved. She looked Ron straight in the eye, "Why...?"

--------

Harry stirred the remnants of his hot cocoa down in the Great Hall. He was alone except for Neville who was now blabbering on about something Professor Sprout had said.

Harry didn't want to go up and face an angry Ron in his dormitory. Harry had noticed Ron's temper becoming shorter each day. It was pretty disturbing... There were only a few students and teachers left in the Hall.

A pale face caught Harry's attention. Malfoy was still at the Slytherin table with a dark boy. He seemed to be smirking a lot... 'He probably enjoyed that episode between Ron and Hermione,' thought Harry, 'Stupid git.' Harry watched as Malfoy left the hall. Seemingly in a hurry. 'Maybe i'll go and visit Hermione and find out what this is all about...' With those thoughts, Harry turned to Neville to say goodbye...

-------

Draco suddenly felt something shoot through his bones. Something was not right. He could feel a dread of darkness building in his mind and his instincts were telling him to get up to the Head common room. He hurriedly told Blaise he was leaving and rushed out into the entrance hall.

---------

Ron stared down at his beauty. What had he become? He watched as blood dripped from her wounds onto the rug. He hated himself. He hated her. He hated his life. He knelt down next to Hermione and stroked her ripped cheek. He was sorry. He didn't know why he did this.

Hermione was barely breathing but she could feel someone stroking her cheek. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Ron. He had blood all over his hands now. Her blood. She looked into his eyes and saw tears, tears that matched her own.

Ron cradled Hermione's head in his arms and kissed the top of her head, "I'm... sorry" just as the portrait swung open...

-------

Draco sprinted up four flights of stairs. Not very easy to do on a full stomach! As he tripped into the common room he saw something that would make Dumbledore die again!

Hermione was laying on the ground, looking DEAD! And there was Weasley. Covered in her blood, his wand laying centimetres from Hermione.

Draco rushed in and pulled Ron away from Hermione, "You killed her! You KILLED HER!"

Ron stood there, dazed at seeing Malfoy. Draco pulled his fist back and punched Ron, who flew into a nearby bookcase.

Draco then dove down to Hermione's side and felt for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief as he found a small one.

"Hermione! HERMIONE! Can you look at me? Please open your eyes!" Draco frantically called Hermione.

Hermione heard him, but could not open her eyes again. It hurt too much.

Just then the portrait swung open... AGAIN!

-----

Harry dragged his feet slowly up the four flights of stairs. Hermione was probably going to yell at him for bothering her. 'Still,' thought Harry, 'Rather her over Ron...'

Harry finally made it to the portrait and was hit with a wave of dread as he saw the portrait hanging open. What he saw as he swung it open further made his stomach drop into his shoes.

Harry saw an unconscious Ron and a Hermione who looked dead! Harry saw MALFOY sitting over Hermione's form.

So Harry did the only logical thing he could do at a time like this. He ran in and started punching every bit of Draco he could. Not bothering to remember that Malfoy had only just hurried out of the Great Hall moments before Harry left.

"What did you do to her?! She's DEAD! LOOK AT HER CUTS!! YOU PIECEOF SCUM!!"

Malfoy pushed Harry off,

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS HIM!" Draco pointed at Ron,

"Liar! Ron would never do anything like this," Ron was now stirring.

"Harry..." Ron coughed out, "He's right..."

Harry looked from Ron to Draco, waiting for someone to pronounce this one big joke.

When no one did, Harry jumped back down to Hermione and started muttering into her ear. Trying to awaken her.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw a mess of black hair.

"Harry..." She rasped,

Just as the portrait swung open... YET AGAIN!!

There stood Professor McGonagall...

-------

**A/N: Hello again! This story will soon be coming to an end. (Phew!) Just wanted to say a big hug to all my readers and an even BIGGER hug to my reviewers! The next chapter might be the end. But I'm working on another story. Check it out, "Hearing Silence". I also ave another that i'll start updating again, after the next chapter of "Hearing Silence" goes up. I LOVE you all! Xxo. Till next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione wearily opened her eyes and blinked at her surroundings. She recognised the hospital wing immediately. By the looks of the sunlight pouring through the window, it was sometime in the afternoon.

Hermione shifted her gaze towards her nightstand and saw bunches of sunflowers and roses, along with chocolates and cards of all colours and there was a giant pink teddy along with many other teddys. Suddenly Hermione felt a hand stroke her cheek.

Looking around, she saw the face of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione. You're awake. Oh thank God," Draco looked pale and tired as he now gripped her hand.

"What... what's going on?" Hermione asked,

"You've been in a coma for three months... they were so sure that you... that you were'nt going to make it. McGonagall said you'd be better off here than at St. Mungos..."

Hermione blinked at this and memories of that night came flooding back. She remembered Ron and how Draco had saved her and Harry coming in.

"What happened... after I blacked out?" Hermione questioned quietly,

"McGonagall turned up and she brought you here and Potter told her all about Weasley. He's in St. Mungos you know? Weasley is. That's why you're here, not there. Apparently he was unstable and that's why he was doing what he was doing. He's got a Mental Healer, like one of those psychi things..."

Hermione smiled at him, "A psychiatrist. Is he any better?" Hermione was truly concerned about Ron. She had always known he had loved her... she hoped he got better.

"He is. I always knew he was mental though,"

"Listen Draco," Hermione sat up to look at him, "Thankyou..."

"For what?"

"Everything. You know that night..."

"Hey, you would've done the same for me... wouldn't you?" Draco smied at Hermione. At the girl he had spent endless nights praying for to awaken. At the girl he loved.

"Of course, " Said Hermione, hiding a mischievous smile.

"So is one of these from you?" Hermione asked as she pointed towards her gifts,

"The sunflowers. I thought they were happy. I also got you those," Draco pointed at a big box of chocolates,

"I remember a dream about sunflowers..." Hermione said thoughtfully, "And I love chocolate!"

Draco grinned and leaned in to kiss the top of Hermione's head, just as the hospital wing door swung open.

Hermione looked over as Harry walked in. Harry blinked at her for a moment, thinking he was seeing things, before racing over to her bedside and giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Hermione, Hermione – I was so worried. You're awake – but I was here just this morning! Thank heavens!" Harry had deep bags under his eyes ashe studied the thin girl infront of him.

"Have you eaten something?" Harry asked, before noticing Draco, "Hi Drake. You should have called me right away -"

"Drake?" Hermione cut Harry off. She had a big grin on her face, "Wow things have changed a bit, haven't they?"

"Well Mione, anyone who saves the life of my best fiend deserves a chance, right?" Harry asked,

"You're right. Now I really am starving..."

Harry watched with an amused smile as Hermione reached over to one of the many boxes of chocolates and began eating them – offering one to the boys of course.

Draco smiled and took one. He was finally happy...

----------------------

A few weeks later, Hermione was out of the hospital wing. Just in time to leave Hogwarts. This had been her last year. It was kind of sad in a way, knowing she would never again take down notes in Professor Binns' class, or sort through the library books again.

She was going to be staying at the Malfoy Manor with Draco and his parents. Apparently Lucius had made a big turn around since his deatheater days and Draco convinced Hermione that his mum was great.

Draco had propsed to Hermione, the night of her awakening and she had agreed with a smile. Narcissa was greatly looking forward to helping the couple plan the wedding.

Ron was making a great recovery. Hermione had visited him with Harry a couple times. It was almost as if they were back to being the happy trio they once were. Ron was of course going to be invited to the wedding.

Ginny had been so upset while Hermione had been in her coma. She had thought it all to be her fault that she had not seen what Ron had been doing. She had been the one to bring the giant pink teddy bear in. Hermione had convinced Ginny that it was NEVER her fault. Ginny was her Maid of Honour!

So as Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express, for the last time, it was with a smile on her face, with her cheeks a happy flush... and with the man that she loved.

**A/N- So... this is the end of Saving Hermione. I hope you liked the story. I found it good to write. I actually have some ideas for a sequel but it depnds on how many of you guys want a sequel! LOL. If there is a sequel, it will follow on with this story but with a couple twists! BIG twists. So yeah. I LOVE REVIEWS (aS most people do) so please leave one and tell me if u want a sequel, Love you all so much, love Amanda Xxo**


End file.
